


You. Are. Never. Truly. Out.

by ourfreewill



Series: They. Got. Out. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Depression, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Post-Cage, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, there may be some happy ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourfreewill/pseuds/ourfreewill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Lucifer get out of the cage. They never did learn how to get along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You. Are. Never. Truly. Out.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago. Enjoy :)

It has been six years since he saw his brother last. He never thought it would have been this way. Watching his brother destroy himself; his life. It disgusted Lucifer. The devil may care, you know.

It had been seven years since they were released from the cage. Seven years since they have been human.

At first they were resentful, and now they are pitiful. Michael especially. And how could heaven's general survive with out an order; without control? Wrapped up in the chaos that is life. Truth, however sad, he doesn't. He clings onto life by the tip of a finger, the strings of his sanity prepared to break any minute.

Lucifer watches from above. Like old times, _very_ old times. Michael used to be different. Before he became a tool in a lost cause.. And Lucifer knows he still hangs onto that cause; that order. And why? Because it was the last thing their father gave to him. A warrant to kill his brother.

Michael, you see, didn't realise what there is to life. He sits in the house, clawing at his back where his wings would be. But they're not. Ripped away, like everything he ever loved. His happiness, his likeness, his title, his brother.

Michael is Michael no more.

When Lucifer finally gets the courage to talk to his brother, he is not shocked to find a body. A body that he had come to know as his brother. But no longer. It was now a broken shell. Scarred, scared, silent, still.

The architecture of the body prominent. Each rib counts the prayers that went ignored. Hipbones sharp as the stab of guilt that flooded through Lucifer.

What happened to Michael?

They. Got. Out.

**Author's Note:**

> Next one coming soon ... Yeah they work back in time... more or less.


End file.
